cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Valcorona
The Path of Valcorona- The Temperate Faith Lore: ''' Valcorona is the daughter of Roki. Hearing the news about the potential threat of the Great Shift, Roki’s blood boiled so intensely, he bled magma out of his eyes. It began to seep through the cracks of rocks deep down in the mantle of the Overworld. Eventually, the lava burst through the seafloor, and into the ocean. Some even made it to the surface. To prevent a disaster, Valcorona hardened the lava into rock. But with reward, comes sacrifice. She divided her soul to convert every last drop of lava into stone. It is believed her spirit lives on in these formations, known as islands to man. She bears the effects of Roki’s anger and soothes it with her warm love. She rocks the cradle of Roki’s agony when it gets too out of hand. At times of peace, Valcorona sleeps at the bottom of magma pools. When she burdens too much of the rage of Roki, Valcorona herself erupts into a fury of tangents. To quell her own anguish, she takes her resentment out on Net’s creations of anger. Sometimes even this is not enough, as for her Acolytes are called upon to wage war against the Great Shift. '''Biomes: Any island in the ocean, preferably medium to large sized (but not continent sized). Materials: Obsidian, Wool, Leaves, Stone Brick, Brick, Redstone, Dirt, Gravel, Wood, Smooth Stone, and Wood Planks Colors: Black, Red, White, Green, and Rose Armor: If there is a mod for it then-Obsidian Armor (if not then Diamond Armor) Weapons: Fire Charge and Bows+Arrows, and if there is a mod for it- then an Obsidian Sword Food: Fish and Pork Shrine: Mini Lava Fountain made of Obsidian. It should be a 5x5x2 fountain with lava spewing into a pool. *'Level 1- Tribunal Beginnings' Castaway: First make a Map. Then make a boat and sail South (the farther off the charts you go, the better) until you find an island surrounded by nothing else but water for as long as the eye can see. Crash land your boat. This is now the island in which you will reside on from now on. Must be a medium to large sized island. Your first task is to build a medium sized shack for your basic needs. It must be made out of any material listed above. Also make sure the location is on the very edge of the island. You will see later why it should be. Islander: Have a Luau in honor of Valcorona. Make an outside bar/kitchen along with a banquet table (1x14). Catch 7 fish and collect 7 pork chops, and consume them all at dusk. Everything must be cooked-cooked using lava from now on. Light the area with torches. Shrine to Valcorona: In the MIDDLE of the island, make the shrine described above. Build it inside a medium, open air temple of sorts. It is wise to pick a symmetrical island. *'Level 2- Way of the Native' Lava Guardian: Construct a moat of lava around the entire island. Use any rock material listed above. This will provide a safeguard against any threat of the Great Shift. Fire Dancer: Every time you enter the temple, you must cleanse yourself of any impurity. Make a shower of lava at the entrance of the temple. Make sure the lava does not get out of control. Right after you bathe in lava, quickly cool down in a pool of water. Magma Warrior: Make a portal to the Nether inside your temple. Slay 3 Blazes and 3 Magma Cubes. You must obtain 3 of each ingredient they drop. Eliminate any Zombie Pigmen that get in your way. Go back to the Overworld. Slay 3 Creepers and collect 3 things of gunpowder. Also obtain every ingredient necessary to brew a potion of fire resistance and make several fire charges. Save 7 of the fire charges and use the rest for defense. From now on, any slain creature of the night must have their remains dropped into the fountain. Store fire resistance potion and 7 fire charges inside your house. *'Level 3- Walk the Fiery Path' Volcano Former: It’s time to show your dedication to Valcorona. Make a volcano made of obsidian that encompasses your temple. In other words, your temple should be at the center of the bottom of the volcano. The volcano should have a height of at least 21 blocks above sea level. The bottom of the volcano should touch the bed rock. In other words, the space underneath the temple should extend to the bedrock. The circumference of the volcano should take up a majority of the island. Fill the entire volcano with lava! The use of TooManyItems is allowed, as this can be time consuming (but only for obsidian!). After you complete the volcano, turn off TMI and discard any Obsidian left over. No more TMI! Make a shielded entrance to the temple. Temple should be closed off so no lava gets in. In addition, the entrance should not be at the top of the volcano, but rather at the base of the volcano. One Last Luau: Have another Luau in honor of your newly birthed volcano. Remember your 7 Fire Charges and potion you saved? Get those from your house. *'Level 4- Sacrifice to Valcorona' Calm Valcorona’s Spirit: At the start of dusk, make your way up the volcano. Bring along, buckets of lava, your armor, sword, bow and arrows, your 7 fire charges, potion of fire resistance, and one pork chop. Standing on the edge, peering into the serene lava, toss your weapons, then your armor, 6 of the 7 fire charges, and the pork chop into the bubbling lava. Say a prayer for Valcorona. Your spirit is divided into those 7 fire charges. They should remedy Valcorona’s distresses. ERUPT the volcano with the buckets of lava (leave a side untouched so you can travel back down the side of the volcano). Go back through the entrance to inside the temple. Seal off the entrance permanently with obsidian. Purify yourself one last time. Consume the potion of fire resistance. You have 3 minutes to do all of the following: Go into your fountain and a punch through the bottom of the fountain using a diamond pick axe. Sink to the bottom of the magma to the bed rock. Say another prayer for Valcorona. Swim back up to temple room. Using your diamond pick axe again, punch a hole through the ceiling of the temple room, allowing the lava to ooze in. Immediately discard the pick axe. With your last Fire Charge in hand, continue to swim up the volcano. By now, your time with the potion’s benefits should almost be up. Surface above the lava, and look into that night sky. Knowing you have finally completed Valcorona’s path, let your ashes and the last piece of your soul be absorbed into Valcorona’s spirit. ~Geodesic9900 Category:Fan-Made God Category:Biome Deities